Harry Potter and the Past Present and Future
by Smashess
Summary: What happens when the Harry from the past, needs help from the Harry in the future? so far just chap. 1..


__

Hey all! I do not own Harry or anybody else for that matter.. All the characters in this story belong to J.K Rowling. And I thank her for the use of them. I love to write and hope to make a living of it one day so review at will .. I enjoyed the Harry Potter books and the creative mind of Rowling so I'm playing with her work!. As you can tell this is my first fic…

****

SUMMARY: What happens when the Harry from the past needs help from the Harry from the future..? I want this to be a light hearted story, with a weird twist to get the 13 year old "trio" together with 23 year old "trio".. sounds weird but I plan for it to be good so enjoy !

Hermoine Potter leaned casually against the kitchen counter as she sipped lightly at her coffee. Her eyes darted from left to right as she skimmed this mornings edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Number 12 Grimmauld place was silent except for the ever growing sound of feet making their way to the kitchen. She heard the kitchen doors swing open followed by a prolonged yawn.

"Morning." she said simply as she smiled against her coffee cup.

She took in the wonderful appearance that she called husband. He stood clad in only his pajama pants, bare chest and a head of crazy hair that stood out 3 inches all over his head.

"Mornin to you too.." Harry smiled back at her as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"I _really_ must compliment your barber dear." she teased as Harry wrapped his arms around her tiny waist so he could get a view of the wizarding newspaper. 

"Fuuunny, just because you grew out of your frizzy hai...OH MAN! NO WAY!" Harry yelped as he thumped the sports section of the paper. " The Cannons lost to bloody Bulgaria last night! Boy I bet Ron is just steamed over this one! He bet a whole 100 galleons that the Cannons would come out ahead...." He shook his head and added " ..such a shame."

"Honestly Harry" sighed Hermoine "is _that_ more important than the upcoming election?" she retorted as _she_ thumped the moving picture of smiling candidates. "And besides, the Cannons haven't won in _years."_

"Hey but there's always hope!" Harry shrugged as he took her cup of coffee and plopped down at the kitchen table. Hermoine only smirked in return and continued to scan the rest of the _Prophet"_

Harry leaned an elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand to watch her. She looked _too_ good in her business attire. Her tight button up black blouse tucked neatly into her knee length gray skirt with it's 'almost _too _high' slits on the sides. He made is way down her long legs in their black tights to her black leather boots that stretched up to her calves.

"I can't let you go out like that." He stated casually as he took another sip of her coffee.

She smiled teasingly as she tore away from her reading. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"Well.." He started as he got up and made his way back to her. " For starters..." he whispered as he slipped his arms back around her waist and brought his nose to hers. " I really couldn't make it through the day without seeing you in _only_ those black leather boots."

Hermoine cocked an eyebrow and tried to hide the smile tugging at her lips. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter, you're simply going to have to wait." she whispered back as she tapped the face to her watch. " because you see I'm terribly late for work as it is." Harry smiled big as he leaned in and lightly kiss his wife's lips. "Oh, such a terrible way to treat you husband Mrs. Potter." He whispered teasingly back. 

Her smile won over at the site of Harry's playful pitiful face. "Well you sure weren't saying that last night now were you.." she reached in and kissed him hard. She deepened her kiss as her hands ran down his bare back to the waistline of his p.j.'s , she slipped one hand under his cotton pants and slapped his bare bottom! "Well my Dear! I'll see you tonight after work!" she said cheerfully as she whisked herself out of his embrace and made her way to the kitchen door.

She stopped briefly to pick up her satchel and to catch a glance back at Harry. He hadn't moved. He hands were still silhouetted around an imaginary Hermoine and his lips were still puckered.

"Damn I'm good!" She thought as she pushed her way through the kitchen doors and into the new and improved Floo. She tapped her wand the left of the chimney and then to the right, and stated clearly. "TO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, DEPARTMENT OF RESEARCH AND INVENTORY!" And in a mound of green flames Hermoine Potter was off to work.

__

Well that's it for chapter one… just trying to get in the groove of things here and give you all an idea of Harry and Hermoine's relationship… more on the plot to come! Review at will my dears!

Oh! And more on the 'new and improved Floo' … it's a little something our Hermoine conjured up! 


End file.
